


Alkohol du guter Geist

by CallmeBeelzebub



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Underage Drinking, reupload
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeBeelzebub/pseuds/CallmeBeelzebub
Summary: „Little-Li. Welch‘ unglaubliche Freude dich zu sehen.“ Liam hielt die Augen geschlossen, zu groß war die Angst, dass sie nicht mehr blau waren, sondern glühten. Aber der Spitzname hätte auch schon gereicht, um zu erkennen, wer neben ihm stand. Noch dazu umgab ihn plötzlich dieser allzu bekannte Geruch, der sogar das aufdrängende Parfüm von Lisa in den Hintergrund rutschen ließ. Er wurde ausgerechnet von Brett Talbolt gerettet. (Liam/Brett, reupload)
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot
Kudos: 6





	Alkohol du guter Geist

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :)  
> Die Geschichte gab es schon unter meinen alten Namen (LadyDeVil) aber ist bei der Änderung leider vom Profil getrennt worden (Unfähigkeit hat einen neuen Namen). Ich mag die Story aber noch erstaunlich gerne, daher hier ein reupload. Ich freu mich trotzdem über jede Kritik/Rückmeldung von euch  
> \- Bee

Alkohol du guter Geist

Dass Mason Liams bester Freund war, ist wohl jedem bekannt. Und das man für gute Freunde einiges auf sich nimmt auch. Für die Aktion heute Abend hätte er aber eine Auszeichnung als treuster Freund des Jahrhunderts verdient.

Nicht nur, dass er sich trotz dieses nervigen Kopfschmerzen, die sich seit dem Morgen hinter seinem linken Augen ausbildeten aufgerafft hat, um seinen besten Freund auf eine weitere Party zu begleiten, jetzt hat dieser besagte Freund ihn auf der Party auch noch alleine gelassen.  
Das Haus, von dem Liam nicht mal wusste wer eigentlich darin wohnte, war hoffnungslos überfüllt. In jeden Raum hatten sich die Menschen eng aneinander gepresst und die Musik dröhnte aus dem Wohnzimmer, sodass eine Unterhaltung unmöglich war. Mason ging es jedoch auch offensichtlich nicht darum sich zu unterhalten. Schon kurz nachdem sie angekommen waren hatte ihn ein Junge, den Liam flüchtig von seiner alten Schule kannte, in Beschlag genommen. Mason hatte ihm noch ein entschuldigendes Lächeln geschenkt aber sich trotzdem ohne Protest zu dem Sofa in der hintersten Ecke ziehen lassen. Durch die Menge an Menschen konnte der Blonde nur selten einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen aber immer wenn es ihm gelang lächelte Mason.

Liam freute sich für seinen Freund. Das tat er wirklich aber irgendwie fühlte er sich auch verloren. Bisher hatte er jeden Raum des Hauses mindestens dreimal durchquert und kein bekanntes Gesicht ausmachen können. Das ein oder andere Mal hatte ihn zwar wer zugelächelt, vereinzelt sogar angesprochen aber Liam war nicht in der Stimmung für Small Talk. Und schon gar nicht für Small Talk mit Betrunkenen. Und Gott betrunken waren wahrscheinlich ausnahmslos alle.  
Auch der junge Werwolf hatte einen Becher mit eindeutig alkoholischen Inhalt in seinen Händen aber eine Wirkung hatte dies natürlich nicht. So praktisch diese Selbstheilungskräfte auch waren, so sehr wünschte er sich trotzdem, dass dieser kleine Effekt ausbleiben würde. Nicht, weil er Alkohol brauchen würde um Spaß zu haben, aber heute war einer dieser Tage wo es helfen würde.

„Liam? Liam Dunbar? Dich hab ich ja ewig nicht gesehen. Katie hatte auch überhaupt nicht erwähnt das du kommst. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass ihr noch Kontakt habt. Oder irgendwer noch Kontakt zu dir hat. DU weißt schon nach der Nummer mit dem Auto warst du halt irgendwie der Psycho, aber ich steh‘ ja auf bad boys.“ Lisa Miller. Liam erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass er mit ihr ein paar Kurse hatte und sie damals schon furchtbar fand. Sie trug eindeutig zu viel Lippenstift und Parfüm. Ihr Blick sollte wohl aufreizend sein, sah aber mehr danach aus, als müsste sie sich jeden Moment übergeben. Ihre Stimme war für Liams Geschmack gleich mehrere Oktaven zu hoch und ihre Hand hatte eindeutig nichts auf seinem Oberschenkel zu suchen.

Innerlich atmete er einmal tief durch. Er spürte wie die Wut in ihm aufstieg. Von seinem Magen aus breitete sie sich gleich einer heißen Wolke in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Zu gerne hätte er jetzt Mason an seiner Seite gehabt. Die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde beruhigt ihn immer, doch weit und breit war nichts von ihm zu sehen.  
„Die Sonne, …. der Mond, … die Wahrheit… Die Sonne, … der Mond, …. die Wahrheit.“  
„Äh was? Sollte mir das irgendwas sagen?“ Lisas schrilles Lachen war wie ein Stich in seine Ohren und der Griff auf seinem Bein verstärkte sich. Warum musste diese Party noch schlimmer werden als gedacht. Die Nähe zu diesem Mädchen war zu viel für seine sowieso schon angeschlagene Stimmung und wenn sie nicht bald verschwinden würde, könnte Liam den Wolf in sich nicht mehr zurück halten. 

„Little-Li. Welch‘ unglaubliche Freude dich zu sehen.“ Liam hielt die Augen geschlossen, zu groß war die Angst, dass sie nicht mehr blau waren, sondern glühten. Aber der Spitzname hätte auch schon gereicht, um zu erkennen, wer neben ihm stand. Noch dazu umgab ihn plötzlich dieser allzu bekannte Geruch, der sogar das aufdrängende Parfüm von Lisa in den Hintergrund rutschen ließ. Er wurde ausgerechnet von Brett Talbolt gerettet. 

„Lisa, wärst du so freundlich dich zu verpissen? Ich und der Kleine haben ein bisschen was zu besprechen.“ Liam war schon immer davon beeindruck gewesen, wie es sein früherer Team-Captain schaffte, selbst wenn er einen beleidigte noch freundlich zu wirken. Auf Lisa schien er dieselbe Wirkung zu haben. Kurz schien sie noch zu überlegen, was sie erwidern könnte, doch dann verschwand sie ohne ein weiteres Wort in der Menge. Erleichtert atmete der junge Werwolf aus. Mit der Hand auf seinem Bein war eine unglaubliche Belastung verschwunden und nur das Parfüm in der Luft erinnerte an die ungewollte Begegnung. 

„Liam, mach die Augen auf!“ Noch immer spürte er die Wut durch seinen Körper rauschen und auch Brett schien dies nicht verborgen zu bleiben. Ein Blick die leuchtenden Augen reichte aus um zu erfahren, dass Liam sich noch immer nicht beruhigen konnte.

„Komm mit!“ Bestimmt hatte der Größere ihn am Oberarm gepackt und digerierte Liam durch die Menschenmasse. Den Blick hielt der Jüngere gesenkt. Das letzte was brauchte war, dass irgendwer auf ihn Aufmerksam wurde. Plötzlich war er ganz dankbar über den hohen Alkoholkonsum der anderen Partygäste. Ansonsten hätte sich mit Sicherheit jemand gewundert, warum ausgerechnet Brett Talbot und Liam Dunbar zusammen eine Party verließen, denn schließlich waren sie nicht als Freunde auseinander gegangen.  
Brett hatte beschlossen, dass seinem Lieblingsfeind etwas frische Luft gut tun würde. Zusammen saßen sie auf der Kellertreppe hinter dem Haus und beobachteten die Sterne, während Liam versuchte seinen Wolf in den Griff zu bekommen. 

„Wie sehen sie aus?“ Obwohl Liam zwei Stufen über ihn saß musste Brett den Kopf ein wenig nach unten neigen, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. „Sie erinnern mich an den Himmel am letzten warmen Sommertag. An die ruhige See, in welcher man nur beim genauen hinsehen leichte Wellen wahrnehmen kann. Sie sind so blau, dass die Bezeichnung blau ihrer Schönheit nicht gerecht wird.“ Durch die unmittelbare Nähe konnte Liam den Atem des anderen Jungen auf seinen Lippen wahrnehmen. Statt der Wut breitete sich nun die Schamesröte in seinem Körper aus.

„Ein einfaches Menschlich hätte die Frage schon zur Genüge beantwortet. Verarschen kann ich mich alleine.“ „Mit einem einfachen Menschlich hätte ich es aber nicht geschafft diese bezaubernde Röte in dein Gesicht zu bekommen.“

Liam dachte für einen kurzen Moment sich verhört zu haben, als dieser Riese von einem Jungen tatsächlich anfing zu Kichern. Brett Talbot saß mit ihm unterm Sternhimmel und Kicherte wie ein Mädchen beim ersten Date. Schräger konnte es nun wirklich nicht mehr werden.

„Sag mal Talbot wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du bist betrunken.“ Langsam war Liam wirklich genervt. Es war ja nett von dem anderen Werwolf gewesen, dass dieser ihn geholfen hatte, doch lieber wäre er wieder drinnen allein unter Fremden als draußen mit ihm.

„Ich bin betrunken kleiner Welpe. Dein Glück im Übrigen, denn ansonsten hätte ich dir bestimmt nicht geholfen. Ich bin netter wenn ich betrunken bin.“ Um seine Worte zu bestätigen nahm er noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche die neben ihm stand. Liam war sich sicher, dass es nicht an seinem besseren Geruchsinn lag, dass er den Alkohol riechen konnte.

„Wie kann das sein? Werwölfe können nicht betrunken sein. Ich sauf den ganzen Abend schon nichts anderes und merke rein gar nichts.“ Als Brett begann zu lachen, wurde Liam langsam wieder wütend. Warum konnte man sich mit ihm auch nicht unterhalten, ohne das der Andere ihm das Gefühl gab ein unwissendes Kleinkind zu sein.  
„Du bist echt ein Welpe! Hat Väterchen McCall dir gesagt es geht nicht und der kleine Liam nimmt das brav hin? Wie langweilig wäre das Leben, wenn es da nicht auch eine Hintertür geben würde.“ Grinsend kramte er aus seiner Jackentasche ein paar Zigaretten, Kaugummis und Kopfhörer bevor er eine kleine Schachtel fand und diese Liam unter die Nase hielt. Es lagen mehrere kleine Kapseln darin, die den jungen Wolf stark an die Nahrungsergänzungsmittel seiner Mutter erinnerten.

„Was ist das?“ Mit spitzen Fingern nahm er eine der Kapseln in die Hand. Der Geruch kam ihm bekannt vor, doch er konnte ihn einfach nicht einordnen.  
„Das - mein süßer kleiner Welpe – ist Eisenhut.“ Erschrocken ließ Liam die Kapsel fallen. „Willst du mich wirklich umbringen?“ Wieder begann Brett zu lachen. Laut und ausgelassen. Ein typisch betrunkenes Lachen halt und Liam spürte den Neid in sich aufkommen.

„Das bisschen bringt dich nicht gleich um. Es schränkt nur deine Selbstheilungskräfte ein Weilchen ein, damit der Alkohol wirkt und macht dich etwas bräsig im Kopf.“ Verschmitzt hob er die Kapsel, die der Jüngere kurz zu vor fallen gelassen hatte auf, und steckte sie sich in den Mund. „Vertrau mir! Solange du heut Abend keinen Kampf auf Leben und Tod geplant hast, kann dir rein gar nichts passieren. Oder bist du zu feige Little-Li?“ Es war eine dumme Provokation. Und es war kindisch darauf einzugehen. Scott wäre mit Sicherheit sauer auf ihn. Und eigentlich wollte er ja auch auf Mason aufpassen. All diese Argumente schwirrten Liam im Kopf herum, als er eine weitere Kapsel aus der kleinen Schachtel nahm und sie runter schluckte. 

„Na also es geht doch.“ Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, verstärkte sich Bretts Grinsen noch, als er Liam sein Getränk unter die Nase hielt, welches dieser sofort runterstürzte.  
Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden wieder bevor sich Brett diesmal mit ernster Stimme an ihn wandte. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich bin wirklich froh wenn du mal eine Weile den Kopf ausschaltest. Ich hab dich beobachtet und seit deiner Verwandlung stehst du unter Daueralarm. Das ist nicht gesund. Auch als Wolf muss man mal entspannen.“ Liam wusste, dass der andere es gut meinte, aber er konnte nicht mit Brett ernste Gespräche unterm Sternenhimmel führen. Auch wenn der Alkohol und Eisenhut bereits ihre Wirkung entfalteten und ihm ein wohlig warmes Gefühl gaben, war das immer noch Brett Talbot. 

„Zum Entspannen brauchst du also Alkohol? Toller Buddhist bist du. Ich dachte dir reicht dann etwas Meditation und du bist wieder ganz das coole Arschloch.“ Liam wollte sauer sein. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich irgendwann nach diesem Gefühl sehnen würde, aber diese ungewohnte Vertrautheit machte ihn nervös. 

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, kleiner Welpe. Jeder muss mal abschalten und es ausnutzen, dass man sein Verhalten am nächsten Tag auf den Alkohol schieben kann. Wenn du dich mal locker machen würdest, dann hättest du auch bemerkt, dass Lisa sich dir quasi an den Hals geschmissen hat. Sie nervt zwar manchmal aber du hättest heute Abend ein bisschen mit ihr flirten können, hättest sie küssen können und dich zumindest mal wie ein normaler Teenager gefühlt.“

Kurz dachte er über die Worte nach. Aber als er an Lisa zurück dachte war die Wolke sofort wieder in seinem Magen. Er hätte dieses nervige Mädchen nicht einen Moment länger ertragen und bei den Gedanken, nicht nur ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel zu haben, sondern auch ihre Lippen auf seinen wurde ihm schlecht. Nur um seine Antwort noch etwas hinauszuzögern zu können, nahm er einen weiteren Schluck von Bretts viel zu starkem Getränk.

„Ich wollte sie aber nicht küssen. Lisa ist echt nicht mein Typ.“ Sein Gegenüber nahm ihn das Getränk aus den Händen und zog ihn etwas näher an sich ran. „Und was ist dann dein Typ?“ Wie schon zuvor seine ehemalige Klassenkameradin legte Brett seine Hände auf Liams Oberschenkel. Wieder breitete sich eine unglaubliche Wärme in dem Körper des Jüngeren aus aber diesmal war es anders. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es am Alkohol lag oder daran, dass es Bretts Hände waren, aber die Wärme war angenehm und das Gefühl in seinem Bauch hatte rein gar nichts mit Wut zu tun.

Für einen kurzen Moment verharrten sie in der Position, doch dann neigte sich Brett noch weiter zu Liam. Seine Lippen waren nur noch wenige Millimeter Bretts Mund entfernt. „Ist sie nicht dein Typ weil sie eine sie ist? Ist der Psycho Liam Dunbar vielleicht in mehr als einer Hinsicht nicht ganz normal? Träumst du in Wahrheit davon, dass der Mensch den du küsst größer ist als du? Das du dich nach oben strecken musst und selbst dann noch darauf angewiesen bist, dass dieser sich zu dir runter neigt? Erhoffst du dir jemanden, der bei deinen Wut-Attacken keine Angst bekommt, weil er stark genug ist um gegen dich vorzugehen? Hab ich deine Blicke in den letzten Jahren etwa doch richtig gedeutet?“ Der Atem auf seinen Lippen verstärkte das Kribbeln in seinem Körper und als sich Brett noch ein wenig nach vorne neigte schloss Liam erwartungsvoll die Augen.

Statt eines leidenschaftlichen Kusses war es aber nur eine kurze Berührung. Nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden und dann waren auch die Hände verschwunden. Irritiert öffnete Liam die Augen und sah, dass Brett vor ihm stand, dabei jedoch leicht schwankte.

„Hast du mich verarscht? Ist das deine Masche? Leute abfüllen und dann sorgst du dafür, dass sie sich fühlen wie der letzte Volltrottel?“ Liam sprang auf, bereute es jedoch sofort. Der Alkohol sorgte dafür, dass er ebenfalls in schwanken geriet und Brett ihn schließlich fest hielt, damit der Kleiner nicht sofort wieder hinfiel.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Der Abend ist nur noch jung, also lass uns tanzen gehen.“ Mehr schlecht als Recht gingen sie ins Haus zurück. Auf ihren Weg bekamen sie einige überraschte Blicke zugeworfen, doch keiner sprach sie an. 

Liam trank noch einiges und irgendwann nahm er die anderen Partygäste nur noch als Schleier wahr. Ansonsten war da nur noch Brett. Brett, der beim tanzen immer wieder lachen den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Brett, der sein Hände auf Liams Hüfte gelegt hatte. Brett, der ihn immer näher an sich zog. Brett, der hin und wieder mit den Fingerkuppen sanft über Haut unter Liams T-Shirt strich. Brett, den Liam eigentlich hassen sollte.

„Lass uns gehen. Ich bring dich nach Hause.“ Wieder lag die Hand des Größeren auf seinem Oberarm und schob ihn so aus dem Haus. „Ich muss Mason noch bescheid sagen.“ Seinen Freund hatte Liam in den letzten Stunden vollkommen vergessen und kurz schämte er sich dafür. „Mason ist schon vor einer Ewigkeit gegangen. Er hat uns noch gesagt wir sollen mal ein Wasser trinken, weißt du das nicht mehr?“ Liam schüttelte den Kopf und kramte das erste Mal seit Stunden sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Er hatte insgesamt neun Nachrichten von Mason aber nur die letzte interessierte ihn im Moment, den Rest könnte er auch noch morgen lesen. 

Li, ich bin sicher zuhause. Mach dir noch einen schönen Abend und tu nichts was ich nicht auch tun würde ;) das bedeutet in diesem Fall übrigens LASS BRETT AUF KEINEN FALL EINFACH GEHEN. Ich erwarte morgen 1) einen genauen Bericht was ich verpasst habe und 2) eine Erklärung seit wann ihr euch so nahe seid. Ich hab dich lieb, Mase 

Liam stöhnte, sein bester Freund würde ihn morgen nerven bis er auch wirklich alles erfahren hätte. Aber darüber wollte er sich jetzt keine Sorgen machen, denn Brett hatte ihn einen Arm um die Taille gelegt und er genoss die Nähe zu dem anderen Wolf.

Viel zu schnell waren sie vor Liams Haus angekommen und standen etwas nervös nebeneinander. Durch den Spaziergang an der frischen Luft war Liam wieder etwas nüchterner und sein Unterbewusstsein wollte endlich eine Erklärung haben, was dieser gesamte Abend zu bedeuten hatte. Doch dann war da auch noch die andere Stimme. Die Stimmer, die wollte, dass Brett ihn noch einmal küsste. Und das verwirrte ihn mehr als alles andere. 

„Es war echt lustig heute. Danke – also für die Kapsel und einfach alles!“ Brett lächelte ihn nur an und dieses Lächeln reichte um Liams Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen. Er fasste noch einmal all seinen Mut zusammen und stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen. Brett neigte sich ihm entgegen und dieser Kuss war so viel mehr als zuvor. Es war die Summe aus unterdrückten Gefühlen, Leidenschaft und den Nachwirkungen von Eisenhut. Bretts Hände legten sich auf Liams Rücken und hielten ihn dadurch ab, sich sofort wieder zurück zu ziehen. 

Nachdem sich ihre Lippen trennten begannen Liams Gedanken sofort verrück zu spielen. Es war der beste Kuss, den er jemals hatte. Brett löste in ihn Gefühle aus, die er bisher nur aus kitschigen Filmen kannte aber es gab da ein Problem – er war nicht schwul. Mit Mason als besten Freund hatte er natürlich mal darüber nachgedacht aber niemals hatte er Gefühle für einen anderen Jungen gehabt. Doch sobald Brett ihn anlächelte begann sein Magen Purzelbäume zu schlagen. 

„Ich kann dich quasi denken hören! Lass es einfach sein. Der Abend war schön. Der Kuss war der Wahnsinn und wenn du das morgen nicht mehr so siehst, bleibt es eine schöne Erinnerung. Erinnere dich dran, was ich vorhin schon gesagt habe – mit Alkohol kann man auch mal was Dummes tun und es am nächsten Tag darauf schieben, dass man besoffen war. Ich will nur das du weißt, dass ich dich mag und der Kuss nicht im geringsten am Alkohol lag. Der Rest liegt an dir.“ 

Liam nickte und ging auf die Haustür zu. Er wollte heute nicht mehr darüber nachdenken sondern nur noch ins Bett. Kurz bevor er das Haus betrat drehte er sich noch einmal um und war überrascht Brett noch immer an derselben Stelle stehen zu sehen. Der Ältere wartete bis er sicher im Haus war.

„Was mach ich, wenn es nicht am Alkohol lag? Wenn ich morgen aufwache und sich nichts geändert hat?“ Brett ging die wenigen Schritte auf Liam zu und zog ihn in die Arme. Kurz genoss er nur die Nähe bevor er den Kleineren noch einmal küsste. Nur sanft und wenige Sekunden lang. „Dann rufst du mich sofort an.“


End file.
